The AfterStory
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: This is set when Amu goes into Middle School with Tadase. This is basically about what would happen in Middle School. I am going to discontinue this sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Afterstory Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: All of the Shugo Chara characters belong to the authors of "Peach-Pit". The only thing that belongs to me, is this fanfiction.

Summary: This is set when Amu goes into Middle School with Tadase. This is basically my fanfiction about what would happen in Middle School.

Note to the readers: This is my first time writing a fanfiction for Shugo Chara! Please enjoy ^^. Also, whenever there is italics, most of the time that means that the character is thinking. Reviews please and thanks.

Amu glances around the room and feels her heart skip a beat when she sees that Tadase is in her first period class. However, she is having second thoughts about her being with him after that "display" that Ikuto Showed her. _I remember how his soft, gentle lips met my face with such a tender way. I can't believe I actually liked it, but yet hid my feelings. After all, what would Tadase say, he would never forgive me. _

At that moment, Amu is awoken from her thoughts by Tadase, himself. "Amu Chan, Are you okay? You look kind of dazed?" he says while a bright smile forms on his face. "I am fine, don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong." she says while smiling reassuringly. Almost completely after she says that, the bell rings as advisory begins. The class period is really quiet and Amu is deep in thought while pretending to be reading.

_I wonder when the next time I see Ikuto will be? Will it be that long? It is weird, because I just don't feel as attracted to Tadase-kun as I used to. But what would happen if he found out about me liking him, wouldn't he hate me?_

**Later when Amu gets home**

"Aah, I am so tired. Middle school is so different than elementary school." she says while sighing. "Amu-Chan, have you been troubled with your feelings?" Ran asks her while frowning. "Eeh? What makes you think that?" she says in shock of them being so straightforward. "We Shugo Charas can sense distress in our owners. We can know if there is something wrong even when far away. This considering you left us at home, I guess you could say it is also when you feel the distress of an X character or egg." Miki answers with a concerned look on her face. "Yes, I am a little bit troubled I mean, lately I have been thinking I don't like Tadase-kun anymore. I am afraid to tell him that I might be having second thoughts about Ikuto." Amu says while blushing.

Just then she saw someone behind her. "Oh really?" she heard a deep, manly voice come from behind her, while the figure embraced her. "Long time no see." he said. "Ikuto! How long have you been here!" Amu says in shock, while worrying that he did in fact hear her say that. "A few hours. Anyways, you should dump that little "kiddy-king" and be with me. Anyways, you **did **say that you liked me." he says while looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Well that is because **you **weren't meant to hear that! Anyways, we can't have you staying here long like last time. What happens if Tadase sees you ag-" she was quickly interrupted by Ikuto's soft, gentle lips joining her to her own shock.

Amu is wide eyed for a while but then she just goes with the pattern he is giving her. "Mmnm, your lips are so addicting." he says with a wide grin across his face. Her face is bright red causing her to push him out. Just then, she sees her mom along with Tadase standing right there in front of her. "Amu-chan? Is this another misunderstanding? It has to be. You wouldn't do something like that would you?" he says with his eyes almost filled with tears. "Of course I wouldn-" amu was tried saying but gets interrupted by ikuto, "She would, I kissed her and even overheard that she said she liked me but didn't want to tell you." Ikuto says with a wide grin across his face. "Ikuto! That's not true at all!" she lies. But before she could try to explain the situation (more likely to be known as her lie), he left with floods of tears.

Uh-oh doesn't look good does it? Reviews please! I will try to update as soon as I can, after all I do have a program on my phone to update it ;) Ciao for now .


	2. Chapter 2

XxOlivia13Xx: Lalala so HAPPY! ^-^~!

Ikuto: Boy that's sooo exciting to hear.

XxOlivia13Xx: Thanks Ikuto, you're so sweet ^^.

Ikuto: I was being sarcastic smart one. Again when I say 'smart', I'm using sarcasm, you're definitely not that bright.

XxOlivia13Xx: Well you know what? I'm not very educated when it comes to sarcasm so excuse me!

Ikuto: You're excused.

XxOlivia13Xx: Why you little son of a bi-

Amu: (Intervenes/ interrupts) Why are you excited Olivia?

XxOlivia13xx: because I got a wonderful review that inspired me to continue writing, not to mention I'm doing a new shugo chara opening ;) for the very first time!

Ikuto: No duh sherlock, it's obvious that this is the first shugo chara opening you did considering how LAME it is.

XxOlivia13xx: aw Ikuto, there's no need to be so cold! Anyways Amu, why don't you do the disclaimer!

Amu: Okay! **XxOlivia13xx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She merely revised the original plot.**

Amu POV:

I cannot believe him! How could he even betray me like that! I angrily turn to face Ikuto. "Why did you say that?" I scream at him with tears spilling down my face. "Um hello, at least you got it off your shoulder! I did the honors for you and made it painless. Okay if things worsen, I'll tell him. Which brings me into an important matter. I've transferred to your school." He says with a smirk. (A/N: I forgot to mention that I'm going to tweak his age a bit, he's in the same grade as Amu, but just one year older) My facial expression softens as I can clearly see he's uncomfortable with the way he acted; he's trying to apologize in the most educated manner he can, seeing as guys aren't that good at apologizing. I smile a bit then say, "Okay, thanks Ikuto-kun." I say while blushing after saying his name. "No problem, Amu Koi." He says with a smirk. A sweatdrop appears on Amu's head.

The next day at school, I feel kind of worn out while I think of all the things that have been occurring. Not only have they been happening, but I'm overthinking the most drastic situations that could happen today. I sit down feeling extremely depressed even if Ikuto said he would "resolve the situation". But I'll take his word for it.

Nikaidou clumsily comes into the room but trips on a stack of papers causing the class to burst out laughing. He sheepishly smiles and starts to laugh. He starts to take roll of the students in class until he calls my name, "Um Himamori san?" He says with a smile. "That's Hinamori!" I say with irritation. It only takes a few more minutes for him to take roll considering I'm the only student whose name gets mistaken for something else.

"Okay class we have a new transfer student, Tsukiyomi san please come in." I'm not surprised that he's in my class. "Now please introduce yourself to the class." Nikaidou says while awaiting for Ikuto to do so. "My name is Ikuto. Nice to meet you all." He says coolly until he sees me, and he smirks. This immediately causes a quick reaction from most of the girls in the classroom; they thought it was meant for them. In truth though, I knew he was smirking at me.

"Go ahead and go to the empty seat next to Himamori-san." He says calmly with a smile. "That's HINAMORI!" I yell for the five hundredth time. "Okay." He says with a sly smile within his face. By the time class finishes I'm nearly worn out because Ikuto kept trying to pass me notes during class.

Ikuto and I are now walking towards my house. "Hey Amu, Guess what?" He says with an amused look on his face. "What?" I ask curiously. "The other day, I was officially released from Easter, making me free to do whatever I want, so I moved only two houses down from you inside of an apartment with Utau. I told her that she didn't have to, but she insisted. She probably got jealous or something, but anyways she's also going to Seiyo middle school. But I find the best part is that I live oh so close to you." He says with yet another smirk. "That's cool." I say while concealing my true excitement. Then we continue to walk home, and within about five minutes we arrive at our close destination.

That truly explains how he got to my house so quickly yesterday. No wonder he was able to eavesdrop on my conversation with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Although Dia and Su didn't really say anything. So technically it was only Ran and Miki. Which brings me to realize something very important. What will happen if Tadase tells Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya! I really hope Ikuto will straighten things out quickly before I have to do it myself. I don't know if I have the confidence to do so. How could I even explain it to him?

I'll just have to talk about it with Ikuto tomorrow morning. It'll be interesting seeing Utau again.

Ikuto: No way. You're ending this chapter already?

Olivia: Yes -.-, idk what else to put, it's already been a day and a half. These chats took up a lot of the chapter huh? But it's amusing (:

Amu: Oh boy, you guys talk a lot.

Olivia: You just noticed that? Anyways, I'd like to thank xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx for reviewing on this story and my other story! (: it literally made me start smiling like the silly little girl I am (: !

Ikuto: You're very puny. Actually, I think I was taller than you when I was seven or eight. I think I was 4"11' so that'd be two inches taller!

Olivia: TT^TT you don't have to brag! At least I'm not a giant, IKUTO! But I still love yew! 3 less than three, forever and always.

Amu: *blushes*.

Olivia: but yes I know Amuto is FTW! Ikuto please do the honors!

Ikuto: Okay, so while I be disturbed and annoyed at the same time, please do R&R. Reviews help Olivia know how you liked the story. *whispers* "if you did like it".

Olivia: Chara-Change! "Take that back you silly kitty!"

Amu: ... Bye everyone.


End file.
